1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor package device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package device including an image sensor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, an active side and a back side of the image sensor can be electrically connected by a through silicon via (TSV). However, the use of the TSV would increase the manufacturing cost and complexity.